


El primer beso

by blancacsouat



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blancacsouat/pseuds/blancacsouat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Situada en el universo de mi multichapter fic "Siete años".<br/>Los inicios de la relación entre Killian y Emma, concretamente su primer beso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El primer beso

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos!  
> Mientras me tomo un pequeño respiro de mi otra historia, para terminar de decidir por donde quiero ir, he pensado que para ayudarme con la inspiración, podría escribir pequeños one-shots acerca de momentos importantes de la historia de Killian y Emma, que estarían situados en el pasado, siete años antes.  
> Si os gusta la idea, dejadme un comentario y puedo escribir alguno más e irlos intercalando con los capítulos nuevos de "Siete años". También podéis hacerme sugerencias acerca de que momentos del pasado de su relación os gustaría ver.  
> Aquí os dejo el primero: "El primer beso", espero que os guste!  
> Un beso grande  
> B*

EL PRIMER BESO

15 de Agosto de 2008

Me desperté con la luz del sol dándome de pleno en la cara. Debía de ser ya bastante tarde. Miré hacia la ventana y vi que hacía un día maravilloso, perfecto para ir a la playa. Pero por otro lado, aquí en mi cama se estaba tan bien…

\- ¡Eeeeemmmmaaa!- gritó mi hermano David a pleno pulmón. – Ha venido Ruby a buscarte.  
\- ¡Dileeee queee suuubaaa! – contesté yo igual de alto.

Ni treinta segundos pasaron cuando escuché a Ruby correr hacia mi habitación, a la que entró sin llamar, como ya era costumbre en ella:  
\- ¿Aun estás así? – preguntó indignada.  
\- Buenos días a ti también, Ruby – le sonreí yo.  
\- Venga, prepárate ya, que en un rato nos viene a buscar Víctor con el coche para ir hasta la playa.   
\- ¿Tan pronto? Yo todavía no puedo ir, tengo que acompañar a Mary Margaret a ver vestidos de novia. Pero me puedo unir más tarde a vosotros. Le diré a David que me acerque o que me deje el coche.  
\- Oh...bueno…vale. Pero vendrás, ¿verdad?  
\- Sí, claro. ¿Por qué tanto interés en que vaya?  
\- Somos amigas…claro que tengo interés en que vengas.  
\- Venga ya, Ruby, por una vez en tu vida, cuéntame la verdad – le dije guiñándole un ojo.  
\- Es que… - dijo ella poniéndose colorada como un tomate. – Me pone nerviosa estar con Víctor a solas, me siento como una tonta, no sé como comportarme con él…  
\- ¿Me estás hablando en serio? Pero si normalmente soy yo la que no sabe como acercarse a los tíos, tú eres como un imán…  
\- Ya…pero es que Víctor es diferente…  
\- ¡Dios mío, Ruby! – grité con los ojos muy abiertos y llevándome la mano a la boca de lo sorprendida que estaba. - ¿Te gusta Víctor? – le pregunté mientras me reía.  
\- ¡Baja la voz! ¡Te va a oír todo el mundo! – me contestó ella mientras me daba un manotazo en el brazo.   
\- Está bien, está bien, bajaré la voz, pero contéstame la pregunta – le repetí, mirándola muy seriamente.  
\- Sí, me gusta de verdad y por eso me pongo así de nerviosa cuando estoy con él. Así que prométeme que vendrás pronto a la playa y me harás compañía.  
\- Que síííí…¿cuándo he dicho yo que no a un día de playa?

Seguimos hablando mientras yo me vestía y me arreglaba para ir con mi futura cuñada y gran amiga a mirar vestidos de novia. Recé interiormente para que se decidiese por uno pronto, ya que con lo perfeccionista que era Mary Margaret…era capaz de tenerme todo el día de tienda en tienda.  
Bajamos al piso de abajo y acompañé a Ruby a la puerta, no sin antes prometerle de nuevo que sí que iba a ir a la playa más tarde. Me dio un abrazo de despedida y me dirigí a la cocina, donde estaban jugando a las cartas David, Mary Margaret y el pesado de Killian.   
\- ¡Buenos días! – dije yo, mientras me acercaba a la nevera a coger la leche para prepararme el desayuno.  
\- ¿No había un vestido más corto que ése para ponerte? – me contestó mi hermano David mirándome de arriba a abajo.  
\- David, estamos a casi cuarenta grados, ¿qué demonios quieres que me ponga? Da gracias que no voy en ropa interior.  
\- Oh, Swan, vaya imagen has puesto en mi cabeza…  
\- Eres asqueroso, Jones – le espeté yo, a la vez que mi hermano le daba un manotazo en la cabeza.  
\- Recuerda que estás hablando de mi hermana pequeña, Killian – le dijo muy serio.  
\- Ya lo sé – dijo él frotándose con la mano el lugar donde David lo había golpeado. – Sólo estaba bromeando, Dave. Hay que ver cómo te pones…

Mientras ellos jugaban, yo seguí preparándome el desayuno. Mientras me estiraba para coger los cereales del armario de arriba, pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como Killian me miraba las piernas. Cuando vio que yo me había dado cuenta, se giró de inmediato, como si no hubiese pasado nada.  
Me senté enfrente de Mary Margaret y al lado de Killian y comencé a comer, mientras leía un par de mensajes de texto que tenía en el móvil.   
\- ¿En serio, Swan? ¿Cereales de chocolate? ¿Que tienes doce años? – preguntó Killian intentando pincharme.

Aprovechando un momento en que David y Mary Margaret estaban distraídos hablando de un tema de la boda, me acerqué a su lado y le susurré en la oreja:  
\- Debo de tener alguno más de doce, por como me mirabas el culo hace cinco minutos.

La reacción fue inmediata. Se le pusieron rojas hasta las puntas de las orejas y se aclaró la voz antes de contestarme:   
\- No sé de qué estás hablando – me dijo, mientras se rascaba detrás de la oreja.  
\- Por supuesto que no – contesté yo riéndome por lo bajo.  
\- ¿Qué os pasa a vosotros dos? – preguntó mi hermano volviendo a meterse de lleno en la partida.  
\- Nada – contesté yo inocente. Le estaba preguntando a Killian si no tiene casa, porque me lo encuentro aquí a todas horas. 

Mi hermano y Mary Margaret se empezaron a reír a carcajadas ante mi comentario y Killian me contestó, sin poderse aguantar tampoco una sonrisa:   
\- Ja-ja-ja, Swan. ¡Qué graciosa eres! No te hagas la dura conmigo, sé que no te caigo tan mal como tú dices – dijo mirándome por encima de las pestañas.  
\- Sigue soñando, Jones… - le gruñí yo.  
\- Bueno – dijo Mary Margaret. - ¿Estás lista? Deberíamos ir saliendo ya a ver vestidos. He quedado con la encargada de la primera tienda a las 11:00.  
\- ¿La primera tienda? – contesté yo con un hilo de voz. - ¿A cuántas tiendas tienes pensado ir?  
\- No sé, todo depende de los vestidos que haya. A lo mejor veo uno en la primera que me enamora y ya no tenemos que ir a más – dijo ella sonriendo.  
\- Pues recemos para que sea así, sabes que no me gusta demasiado ir de compras – me quejé yo, poniendo pucheros como una niña pequeña.  
\- Veeeenga, Emma, no seas así. Eres mi mejor amiga y quiero que vengas conmigo. Te corresponderé cuando sea tu turno y seas tú la que se case – me dijo ella guiñándome un ojo.  
\- Entonces puedes ir pensando otra forma de compensarme, porque yo no creo que me case nunca – le dije. - ¿Aguantar toda la vida a la misma persona? Yo no tengo paciencia para eso.  
\- ¡Qué tontería! – contestó ella muy indignada. – Por supuesto que te vas a casar.   
\- Claro, Swan, tal vez algún día encuentras al indicado y estás dispuesta a aguntarlo – añadió Killian, mientras me sonreía.  
\- Sí, sí, lo que vosotros digáis – dije mirando hacia otro lado. ¿Qué había querido decir Killian? ¿Estaba ligando conmigo? Una cosa era mirarme el culo, al fin y al cabo, es un hombre, y ya sabemos como son los hombres, pero decirme este tipo de cosas mientras me sonreía de esa manera… era otro tema totalmente diferente. – Venga, vámonos – continué mientras me levantaba de la silla y llevaba mi taza al fregadero. – Cuanto antes salgamos, antes estaremos de vuelta.

Sobra decir que por supuesto que no encontró un vestido en la primera tienda. Nos pasamos dando vueltas como peonzas toda la mañana, hasta que nos dio casi la hora de comer y por fin llegamos a casa, donde nos encontramos a mi hermano y a Killian saliendo de la piscina. Ahora definitivamente era yo la que estaba mirando con los ojos como platos. ¡Menudo cuerpo tenía Killian! Yo no era tonta ni ciega, el chico estaba muy bueno y aunque lo había visto cien mil veces en bañador, nunca había generado esta reacción en mí. Me obligué a salir de mi trance rápidamente, esperando que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta y dije:   
\- David, ¿me cambio y me llevas a la playa, por favor? He quedado allí con Ruby y me va a matar, porque ya es tardísimo.  
\- Lo siento, no puedo, Emma. Mary Margaret y yo tenemos cita para elegir las flores y esas cosas.  
\- Ah, bueno, pues déjame el coche e iré yo.  
\- Emma, lo necesitamos. Acuérdate que el de Mary Margaret está en el taller y no nos lo dan hasta el miércoles que viene.  
\- Mierda, ¡es cierto! – dije yo  
\- Te puedo llevar yo, si quieres, Swan – sugirió Killian  
\- ¿En serio? – contesté yo sorprendida de que se ofreciese.  
\- Claro, no me cuesta nada – dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.  
\- Asunto resuelto – dijo mi hermano dando una palmada. – Killian llevará a la niña a la playa y tú y yo nos vamos a elegir las dichosas flores.  
\- ¿Qué niña?- contesté yo poniendo mala cara. – Te recuerdo que tu chica tiene dos años y medio más que yo nada más y según tú ya está en edad de poder casarse, así que de niña nada.  
\- No te enfurruñes, Ems – me dijo dándome un beso en la frente. – Ya sabes que aunque tengas cincuenta años siempre vas a ser mi hermanita pequeña – me dijo mientras me pellizcaba un moflete.  
\- Killian, vámonos, antes de que cometa un asesinato – dije yo dándole un pequeño empujón a David, mientras sonreía.

Fuimos caminando en silencio hasta el coche, que estaba aparcado en la calle cerca de mi casa. Subimos y me preguntó:  
\- Están en la playa del faro, ¿verdad?  
\- Sí, justo – le contesté yo mirando por la ventana.  
\- ¿Te están esperando todos allí ya?- contestó él intentando entablar una conversación.  
\- Eh…la verdad que no lo sé. En principio creo que sólo estarán Ruby y Víctor.   
\- ¿No has quedado con Graham? – me preguntó sin quitar los ojos de la carretera. – He notado que os lleváis muy bien.  
\- ¿Ya has estado cotilleando con mi hermano? Dios, qué pesado es. No tengo nada con Graham. Es mi amigo y lo que vio el otro día era un abrazo de amigos. Nada más. Un amigo necesitaba un abrazo y se lo di. Así que hazle llegar el mensaje a la maruja de mi hermano, ¿vale?  
\- Hecho, Swan – me contestó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Daba la impresión de que se alegraba de que Graham y yo no tuviéramos nada más que una amistad. No era posible, seguro que me lo estaba imaginando. ¿Cómo iba a Killian a fijarse en mi si yo para él no era nada más que la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo?

Sumida en mis pensamientos, no me di cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado a la playa hasta que escuché a Killian que me decía:  
\- ¿Swan? ¿Estás bien? Ya hemos llegado.  
\- Oh, sí, perdona, estaba en mi mundo… - dije agitando la cabeza, mientras abría la puerta del coche. 

Cuando bajé, vi a lo lejos a Ruby y a Víctor haciendo cola en el puesto de los helados. Estaba ya dispuesta a saludarlos, cuando de repente noté que estaban perfectamente en mi ausencia, ya que se estaban besando apasionadamente mientras esperaban.   
Me volví a subir al coche de Killian, sin decir una palabra.  
\- ¿Swan?¿Se te ha olvidado algo? – preguntó Killian sorprendido.  
\- Eh…creo que es mejor que vayamos de nuevo a casa. Víctor y Ruby se están apañando muy bien sin mi y no quiero interrumpir.

Killian se quedó mirando para mi como intentando entender lo que yo estaba diciendo, hasta que por fin se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir y dijo:   
\- Oh, ya entiendo – dijo riéndose. – No tenía ni idea de que Ruby y Víctor estaban juntos.  
\- Es algo muy reciente – contesté yo. – Perdona por haberte hecho hacer el viaje en balde, Killian.  
\- No hay problema, Swan. Además, podemos aprovechar el viaje. ¿Tienes prisa por llegar a casa? – preguntó, poniéndome la mejor de sus sonrisas.  
\- Supongo que no – dije yo encogiéndome de hombros. - ¿Tienes alguna idea?  
\- Hay una playa pequeña pasando el faro, a unos diez minutos en coche desde aquí, que es impresionante y apenas tiene gente, por lo que se está muy cómodo allí. ¿Te apetecería ir conmigo? – me preguntó mirándome a los ojos, con ganas de que yo dijera que sí. 

Me dejé llevar.  
\- Claro, ¿por qué no? – dije yo, dedicándole también una sonrisa.

Arrancamos el coche y nos pusimos rumbo a la playa. Cuando llegamos, aparcamos y salimos por fin del coche. Killian no había mentido. Las vistas eran espectaculares. El agua se veía súper cristalina y si mirabas hacia la derecha, podías ver perfectamente el faro en lo alto del acantilado. Era una vista de postal.   
\- Guau, Killian – dije yo abriendo los ojos todo lo que podía. – Es precioso el sitio. Las vistas son alucinantes.  
\- Lo son – contestó él.

En ese momento noté que él no se estaba refiriendo a la playa, sino a mi. Nuestras miradas se juntaron y después de unos segundos que para mi se hicieron eternos, aclaré la voz y dije:  
\- Bueno, ¿cogemos las cosas y bajamos? Me apetece darme un chapuzón.

Bajamos poco a poco el empinadísimo camino que llevaba a la calita y colocamos nuestras toallas. Estábamos solos en la playa. Killian tampoco había mentido en eso.   
Nos tumbamos en la arena y comenzamos a hablar mientras tomábamos el sol. Cuando pasó un rato, noté como mi espalda comenzaba a ponerse demasiado roja y caliente. Me dirigí a Killian y le dije:  
\- ¿Te importa echarme crema en la espalda? Creo que estoy empezando a quemarme.  
\- Eh, claro, sin problema – me contestó él mientras tragaba saliva.

Me acosté boca abajo en la toalla y me desabroché las tiras del bikini para que me la echase. Noté como él se arrodillaba a mi lado y escuché el sonido que hizo el tubo al apretarlo y soltar la crema en su mano. De repente, noté sus manos en mi espalda y sin darme cuenta, mantuve la respiración. Cerré los ojos y disfruté del masaje. Todo mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando de una forma completamente anormal. ¿Qué me pasaba?¿Estaba enferma? Por Dios, era Killian, lo conocía de toda la vida. Era casi como de la familia.   
Sus manos seguían esparciendo la crema, centrándose en la parte de los hombros y en la parte baja de mi espalda. Escuché como su respiración cambiaba, haciéndose más rápida. ¿Estaba él sintiendo lo mismo?  
\- Gracias, ya está – dije yo de repente, queriendo poner fin a la situación, aunque por otro lado quería seguir sintiendo sus manos en mi piel.  
\- Eh, sí, claro – contestó él poniéndose de nuevo en su toalla, mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás del cuello.

Seguimos así un rato, en silencio. Yo creo que ninguno de los dos sabíamos que decir, hasta que él, supongo que intentando romper el hielo, me dijo:   
\- Voy al agua a refrescarme un poco. ¿Te vienes?  
\- Sí, tienes razón. Hace demasiado calor.

Fuimos hacia el agua. Killian se sumergió de golpe, pero a mi me costó un poco más.  
\- ¡Veeenga, Swan! – me gritó él desde donde estaba. – Al final vas a tener razón en lo que le decías a David y no eres una cría. ¡Estás hecha una abuela!¡Métete ya!  
\- Cállate, idiota. Necesito tomarme mi tiempo. El agua está helada.  
\- Y cuanto más te lo pienses, más difícil te va a resultar – dijo él acercándose peligrosamente a mi, poniendo una cara maliciosa.  
\- Killian, no, ni se te ocurra – dije yo echándome hacia atrás, alejándome de él. – Lo que sea que estés pensando, te aseguro que no es una buena idea. Te arrepentirás.  
\- ¿Es una amenaza, Swan?- preguntó él mientras seguía acercándose.  
\- Lo es – dije yo sonriendo, mientras comenzaba a correr para que no me pillase.

Fue inútil. Después de correr unos metros, me alcanzó y me cogió por la cintura dándome un par de vueltas para luego llevarme al agua y tirarme en ella de pleno.   
\- ¡Dios, está helada!¡Te voy a matar! – le grité yo mientras le salpicaba.

Él se acercó a salpicarme también y comenzamos a jugar a hundirnos el uno al otro, mientras nos reíamos a carcajadas. Mientras escapaba de él, llegamos a la zona donde Killian tenía ventaja: él aun tocaba el fondo con los pies cómodamente y yo ya no, tenía que ponerme de puntillas e inclinar la barbilla hacia arriba para tener la nariz y la boca por encima del agua.  
\- No es justo. Aquí yo ya no toco el fondo – dije yo, mientras me agarraba a sus hombros de forma sin darme cuenta, casi de forma instintiva. 

En el momento que yo lo agarré los hombros, él me agarró por la cintura:  
\- Tranquila, Swan, nunca dejaría que te hundieses.

Nos miramos fijamente y en ese momento, vi dulzura en sus ojos, en la forma de mirarme. Me puse muy nerviosa y sin darme cuenta también, le miré hacia los labios. Él sonrió y miro hacia los míos también como pidiendo permiso. Me acerqué un poco más, abrazándole el cuello con mis brazos y poco a poco nos fuimos acercando el uno al otro hasta que por fin, nuestros labios se juntaron.   
Primero fue un simple contacto, un pequeño piquito. Nos separamos y le sonreí y nos volvimos a besar, esta vez ya en condiciones. Killian puso una de sus manos en mi pelo y me giró la cara para profundizar el beso. Yo abrí la boca y dejé que metiera su lengua. A partir de ese momento, todo fue mucho más apasionado. Me agarró fuertemente de la cintura y yo inconscientemente, me agarré a la suya con las piernas, mientras él soltaba un pequeño gemido. Acto seguido, interrumpimos el beso para respirar, dejando nuestras frentes pegadas la una contra la otra, mientras Killian me susurraba:  
\- ¿Qué nos está pasando, Swan? Nunca me había sentido así. No puedo evitarlo – me dijo mientras me apartaba el pelo mojado de la cara.  
\- No lo sé – le contesté yo. – Para mi también es nuevo – continué mientras le besaba el cuello. – Pero no quiero parar – le dije yo, mientras le agarraba una de sus manos y la ponía encima de uno de mis pechos.

En ese momento, él se separó de mi y quitó mis piernas de su cintura.  
\- Lo siento. No he debido besarte. No podemos hacer esto. Eres la hermana pequeña de David. ¡Joder, te conozco desde que eras una niña! – dijo él separándose más de mi y pasándose ambas manos por el pelo.

Sus palabras me hirieron. El rechazo dolía. Llevaba toda la tarde intentando hacerme creer que yo le gustaba, y ahora me saltaba con estas.   
Rápidamente, me dirigí a la orilla sin dirigirle ni una palabra y me envolví en mi toalla. Lo escuché detrás de mi, saliendo también del agua, intentando alcanzarme.  
\- ¿Podemos irnos ya? – le pregunté dándole la espalda, para no tener que mirarlo a la cara.  
\- Emma…mírame – dijo él agarrándome el brazo e intentando girarme.  
\- No hay nada que hablar, Killian. Ha quedado muy claro. Sólo soy una niña para ti y te has dejado llevar un momento. Está bien, lo entiendo.  
\- Swan, no es eso. Es sólo que…  
\- No necesito que me des ninguna explicación, Killian – lo interrumpí yo. – Y no tienes nada de que preocuparte. Por mi parte esto no ha pasado, así que no tienes nada que temer, nadie se va a enterar, ni siquiera David, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Ahora, por favor, quiero irme a casa. ¿Podemos irnos?

Él me miró y abrió la boca, como dispuesto a decir algo, pero las palabras no salieron. Asintió y comenzamos a subir el camino de vuelta hacia el coche.   
El trayecto hasta mi casa fue muy incómodo, sin mediar palabra y sin ni siquiera mirarnos. Cuando ya por fin llegamos y yo me disponía a salir del coche, me agarró de un brazo y me dijo:   
\- Espera, Emma. Por favor. No es como tú te piensas. Me gustas, me gustas mucho. Pero…eres especial para mí. No eres una chica cualquiera. Te mereces algo mejor. Quiero hacer las cosas bien. Sal conmigo – me dijo él muy deprisa.  
\- ¿Salir contigo?¿A dónde? – le preguntó yo levantando una ceja.  
\- A cenar. Mañana si te va bien, sería genial – me contestó él. – Conozco un sitio que te va a encantar.  
\- ¿Como si fuese una cita?   
\- ES una cita, Swan – me dijo él sonriéndome. - ¿Qué dices?¿Saldrás conmigo mañana?

Me quedé mirando para él un rato, intentando ver sinceridad en lo que él estaba diciendo. Me incliné hacia él en el coche y lo besé. Fue un beso no muy largo, pero intenso.   
\- Supongo que eso es un sí, ¿no? – preguntó él con la voz entrecortada, intentando recobrar el aliento mientras me acariciaba el hombro.  
\- ¿Tú que crees? – le dijo yo, también cogiendo aire. Mañana tienes una cita. Recógeme a las ocho en el parque –continué, mientras bajaba del coche. – ¡Ah! – le dije por encima del hombro, a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo – Ponte guapo, Jones.  
\- Hasta mañana, Swan – contestó él riéndose, mientras arrancaba el coche.

Me quedé en la puerta mirando como el coche se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeño, hasta que dejé de verlo. Entré en casa y subí a mi habitación. ¡Vaya día más raro había tenido hoy!Pero, aunque no quería admitirlo, estaba deseando que llegase mañana para salir con Killian. Algo me decía que la nuestra iba a ser una historia interesante que iba a cambiarnos la vida por completo. Lo que yo no sabía en ese momento, era que la historia del amor de mi vida acababa de comenzar.


End file.
